


Forced Destiny

by trashsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, Junmyeon and Jongin annoy each other and think that's flirting, M/M, Wedding Planner Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/pseuds/trashsshi
Summary: Jongin gatecrashes every wedding Junmyeon plans.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Forced Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sufianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianas/gifts).



“How do you manage to gatecrash every wedding I manage?” asked Junmyeon, with an air of idle interest. On the inside he was tearing his figurative hair out, because if Jongin was found out, it would reflect badly on Junmyeon as the wedding planner for failing to make sure everyone who attended the wedding was an invited guest. Every trivial thing that ever went wrong in a wedding was always judged as the wedding planner’s fault. As an outsider and as someone who was paid to make sure everything goes without a hitch, he was an easy and obvious target to blame.

Jongin shrugged. “Ever since people made it a practice to invite celebrities to their weddings, it’s become easy for me. If anyone thinks to ask, I tell them I’m a model, or an instagram influencer, and go, haven’t you heard of me? And they pretend that they have. And they just forgot for a second.”

Anyone would fall for that, Junmyeon thought morosely. Jongin certainly looked the part. If he, Junmyeon, didn’t know better, he’d have believed it too.

“I’ve circulated your picture among my fellow wedding planners,” said Junmyeon darkly.

“Taking pictures without permission?” said Jongin, quirking one infuriatingly perfect eyebrow.

“The wedding photographer took a few snaps of you while she went around capturing the event,” said Junmyeon smoothly.

“Sharing pictures without permission?”

“They say none of them have ever encountered you in even one of the weddings they manage,” Junmyeon said, ignoring him. “And yet I see you in every one of my weddings.”

Jongin shrugged again, but hard, as though he wasn’t as nonchalant as he was pretending to be. “I like the food in your weddings the best.” He raised his glass of champagne as if to make a point.

“Right,” said Junmyeon. “I could have your ass on the pavement for obstructing business.”

“You would’ve done that already if you really intended to,” said Jongin.

Junmyeon began dialling security.

“Wait!” Jongin caught Junmyeon’s arm, downed the champagne, and said, “Fuck.”

Junmyeon said, “You can go quietly.”

Jongin said, “I’m not leaving without your number.”

“What?”

“You’re- leaving me with no choice,” said Jongin jerkily. “G-go out with me.”

“You mean all these times we’ve crossed paths I never gave you my card?” gasped Junmyeon exaggeratedly. 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Are you giving me your number or not?”

“I don’t have my card with me right now,” lied Junmyeon. “Oh, the travesty!” He nudged Jongin, nodding towards a distinguished-looking man with a goatee. “That’s the bride’s father. The one who invited you, you know. You could compliment his wedding planner and ask for the company’s contact info.”

“Screw you,” said Jongin automatically, but Junmyeon slid out his card and held it out tantalizingly, as though tempting a puppy.

Jongin snatched at it.

“No, no,” Junmyeon wagged a reproving finger. “You’re going to follow the card to the finish line, and then you get to keep it.” Junmyeon walked Jongin to the exit, holding the card out at him the whole time. His arm ached by the end of it but it was worth it to see how much he’d annoyed Jongin. Jongin’s pout somehow made Junmyeon happy.

“Congratulations,” said Junmyeon, pressing his card into Jongin’s palm.

“I can make you beg for it too, you know,” said Jongin, glaring at Junmyeon’s shoe. “I can and I will.” He stalked off. Junmyeon giggled after him before heading back into the wedding venue.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have a [twitter.](https://twitter.com/trashsshi)♡  
> 


End file.
